User blog:Syndromekad345/Mario Characters with similarties to other villains: Bowser
This is Bowser: Bowser.jpg|Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) King Bowser Koopa.png|Bowser on his throne. Bowser (SSB4).jpg|Bowser while doing one of his Smash Bros poses. These are the following villains who are similar to Bowser: Ganondorf (SSB4).jpg|Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) Ganon Artwork (Ocarina of Time).png|Ganon (Legend of Zelda) Doctor Eggman Sonic Forces.png|Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog) SonicForcesShadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Metal Sonic-2337.png|Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) Zavok Sonic Forces.png|Zavok (Sonic the Hedgehog) Zazz (Sonic).png|Zazz (Sonic the Hedgehog) InfiniteConceptArt.png|Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog) Garland.jpg|Garland (Final Fantasy I) Sephiroth the One Winged Angel.jpg|Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) Ridley (SSBB).jpg|Ridley (Metroid) King K. Rool.jpg|King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) Tiki tong.png|Tiki Tong (Donkey Kong) Lord Fredrik.png|Lord Fredrik (Donkey Kong) Wario (SSBB).jpg|Wario Shake King.jpg|Shake King (Wario) FireRed LeafGreen Giovanni.png|Giovanni (Pokemon) 250px-Mewtwo SSB4.png|Mewtwo (Pokemon) 384Rayquaza.png|Rayquaza (Pokemon) Darkrai (game).png|Darkrai (Pokemon) 493Arceus.png|Arceus (Pokemon) YveltalIMG 1528.PNG|Yveltal (Pokemon) King Dedede (SSBB).jpg|King Dedede (Kirby) Meta Knight SSB4.png|Meta Knight (Kirby) Magolor.png|Magolor (Kirby) King D-Mind.png|King D-Mind (Kirby) MaxHaltmann.png|President Haltmann (Kirby) Queen Sectonia.jpg|Queen Sectonia (Kirby) Doctor Wily.jpg|Dr. Wily (Mega Man) Megaman x sigma.jpg|Sigma (Mega Man) M Bison (MvC2 Udon).jpg|M. Bison (Street Fighter) 243px-Akuma (SFxT) (1).jpg|Akuma (Street Fighter) 2020849-1654405 shao kahn render super.png|Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) Scorpionmkx.png|Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) Kaos I'm Skylanders Superchargers.jpeg|Kaos (Skylanders) Gilgamesh.png|Gilgamesh (Fate) Flowey.jpg|Flowey (Undertale) Gruntilda Winkybunion.jpg|Gruntilda (Banjo-Kazooie) Comte Vlad Tepes Dracula.jpeg|Dracula (Castlevania) Suika ibuki.jpg|Suika Ibuki (Touhou) Nightmare Soul Calibur V.jpg|Nightmare (Soul Calibur) Emperor-Palpatine.jpg|Emperor Palpatine (Star Wars) Darth Vader Lightsaber.jpg|Darth Vader (Star Wars) Esdeath.png|Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill) VEGETA.jpg|Vegeta (Dragon Ball) Frieza 1st Form.png|Frieza (Dragon Ball) Cell Perfect.png|Cell (Dragon Ball) Broly legendary super saiyan form by fictionalomniverse-d8seeiw.png|Broly (Dragon Ball) Beerus God of Destruction.jpg|Beerus (Dragon Ball) Goku Black.png|Goku Black (Dragon Ball) Smaug evil.png|Smaug (The Hobbit) Godzilla 2002.jpg|Godzilla 220px-Anguirus.jpg|Anguirus (Godzilla) Darkseid 2.jpg|Darkseid (DC Comics) Lex Luthor 3.jpg|Lex Luthor (DC Comics) Doomsday.705682.png|Doomsday (DC Comics) 1126591-thanos_imperative.jpg|Thanos (Marvel) Doctor Doom 001.jpg|Doctor Doom (Marvel) 20085 Galactus.jpg|Galactus (Marvel) 3295841-juggernaut00118.jpg|Juggernaut (Marvel) Avatar Ozai.png|Fire Lord Ozai (Avatar) Icekingkill.png|Ice King (Adventure Time) Bad ass Jasper.png|Jasper (Steven Universe) Vilgax Omniverse.png|Vilgax (Ben 10) CinderBrodcast.png|Cinder Fall (RWBY) Pete HouseOfMouse.png|Peg Leg Pete (Disney) Maleficent's angry stare.png|Maleficent (Disney) Robbie Rotten.jpg|Robbie Rotten (Lazytown) Lord Hater.jpg|Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder) LDominator.png|Lord Dominator (Wander Over Yonder) Queen chrysalis by bluepedro-d4ztwaz.png|Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony) King sombra by 90sigma-d5jha7c.png|King Sombra (My Little Pony) Megatron TDtM.jpg|Megatron (Transformers) Crocodile-cigar.jpg|Crocodile (One Piece) Akainu.jpeg|Akainu (One Piece) Y OnePieceBurningBloodBlackbeard1.jpg|Blackbeard (One Piece) Dio Brando.jpg|Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Similarties examples: *Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) - Both are evil kings/commanders of invading armies and wielders of black magic. Both are Nintendo's most iconic villains, as well as one of the most recognizable villains in the video game industry. Both are perfect examples of princess kidnappers. *Ridley (Metroid) - *''Donkey Kong'': **King K. Rool - **Tiki Tong - **Lord Fredrik - *''Wario'' **Wario - **Shake King - *''KIrby'' **King Dedede - **Meta Knight - **Max Profitt Haltmann - **Queen Sectonia - *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' **Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik - **Metal Sonic - **Zavok - **Zazz - *Rayquaza (Pokemon) - *''Final Fantasy'' **Garland - **Sephiroth - *Kaos (Skylanders) - *Big Daddy (BioShock) - *''Street Fighter'' **M. Bison - **Akuma - *''Mortal Kombat'' **Shao Kahn **Scorpion *Gilgamesh (Fate) - *Dr. Wily (Mega Man) - *Flowey (Undertale) - *Gruntilda (Banjo-Kazzoie) - *Dracula (Castlevania) - *Suika Ibuki (Touhou) - *Nightmare (Soul Calibur) - *''Star Wars'' **Darth Vader - **Emperor Palpatine - *Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) - *''Dragon Ball'' **Vegeta - **Frieza - **Broly - **Beerus - *Smaug (The Hobbit) - *''Godzilla'' **Godzilla - **Anguirus - *''DC Comics'' **Darkseid - **Lex Luthor - **Doomsday - *''Marvel'' **Thanos - **Doctor Doom - **Juggernaut - *Fire Lord Ozai (Avatar) - *Ice King (Adventure Time) - *Jasper (Steven Universe) - *Vilgax (Ben 10) - *Cinder Fall (RWBY) - *''Disney'' **Peg Leg Pete - **Maleficent - *Robbie Rotten (Lazytown) - *''Wander Over Yonder'' **Lord Hater - **Lord Dominator - *Lord Tirek (My Little Pony) - *Megatron (Transformers) - *''One Piece'' **Crocodile - **Akainu - **Marshall D. Teach - *Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) - Category:Blog posts